fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstein (Death Race)
Frankenstein is the main protagonist from the movie series, Death Race. Wikia Match-Ups * Sweet Tooth VS Frankenstein (Death Race) History The name of Frankenstein is the legendary alias that people wear under the mask, the individual alone is in fact a symbol of a ruling fascist government or a prisoner who becomes the crowd favorite. The origins of Frankenstein vary, ranging from the man who become The President of The United Provinces to abolish Death Race to a man who was framed for the murder of his wife. Information Background * Real Name: Jensen Garner Ames/Carradine/Carl Lucas (many people wear the mantle of Frankenstein) * Age: Ranging from 20s to 30s depending on who wears the mantle of Frankenstein * Height: Somewhat varies . . . * Weight: Somewhat varies . . . * Composites Allowed: Death Race (2008 film) and its four sequels, Death Race: The Game (iOS/Android). Equipment * Prosthetic right hand with a grenade implanted (Death Race 2000) * Steel Shard (Death Race) * Pistol (Death Race 2) * Flamethrower (Death Race 2) Tombstone * Ford Mustang * Supercharged 4.6L V8 * 850 Horse Power * 3 Quarter Inch Steel Plate Front & Side * Bullet-Proof Glass * 6-inch Solid Steel Shield in back (also known as Tombstone) * Five Speed Manual * M134 Smokescreen * Weapons ** Twin 30mm Belt Fend Machine Guns ** Missile Launcher ** Napalm ** Oil ** Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launcher Feats & Stats * Beats up Machine Gun Joe in a fist fight in Death Race 2000 (Strength) * Beats up Pachenko and eventually kills him with a neck-snap in Death Race when it was released in 2008 (Strength) * Manages to avoid being hit by ground explosives in Death Race 2000 (Speed) * Avoids being shot down by the French Air Force in Death Race 2000 (Speed) * With the Tombstone, he endured a valley of gunfire while shooting his opponent driving backwards (Durability) * Becomes President of the United Provinces in Death Race 2000 (Skill) * Can maneuver his way through the desert as seen in Death Race 3: Inferno (Skill) * Destroys The Dreadnought by teaming up with Machine Gun Joe as seen in Death Race when it was released in 2008 (Skill) * Outmaneuvered The Joker in Death Race 3: Inferno to the point where said opponent gets wrecks and explodes (Skill) * Held his own against Machine Gun Joe in Death Match as seen in Death Race 2 (Skill) * Shot down a bunch of Death Race Guards trying to shout him down (Skill) * Utterly wrecked the control room in Death Race 3: Inferno (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Had Annie Smith not restrain him, Frankenstein would kill the current President of The United Provinces among with himself in the process due to his suicidal tendencies (Weakness) Gallery Death Race - Frankenstein.png Death Race - Frankenstein as seen in Death Race 2000.png Death Race - Frankenstein walking out of The Tombstone like he really means it.png|Frankenstein walking out of The Tombstone like he really means it Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Politicians Category:Universal Pictures Category:Warrior Category:Handgun Wielders Category:Rocket Launcher Wielders